of white and dots
by heytrisha
Summary: Di antara noktah hitam yang mengelilinginya; ia menggapai-gapai ke ketiadaan, hanya untuk meraih tangan wanita itu. / AU; BreakShelly.
1. Chapter 1: noktah abu-abu

**title**: of white and dots

**genre**: drama/hurt/comfort

**rating**: T

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki.

.

**notes**: untuk kak sacchi _aka_ winter lodge. Semoga suka yaaaaa. ^^ btw chapter satu ini baru prolog, hehe.

* * *

Hal terakhir yang diingat Xerxes Break adalah—ia mengayunkan pedangnya pada perampok yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke rumah Sinclair; suara besi berdenting yang mengerikan, dan sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan dirinya terjatuh ke belakang; punggung membentur tembok yang dingin.

"Pelayan sialan, kau menghalangi kami…"

Xerxes Break menahan napasnya; tangan kanan menggenggam pedang dengan jemari yang berkeringat—ketika ia merasakan suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya perlahan.

'_Bangun, ayo bangkit…_'

Di tengah napasnya yang terengah-engah, mulutnya yang terbatuk mengeluarkan darah—serta kakinya yang sulit digerakkan, Xerxes Break meraba-raba lantai di sebelahnya untuk mencari sesuatu dimana ia bisa berpegangan.

_Sial, matanya…_

Suara langkah kaki itu kian dekat, dan sang pelayan dapat merasakan kalau ia tengah membawa senjata—entah apa. Xerxes Break bangkit dengan susah payah; pedang diayunkan secara membabi buta—namun itu tak berguna (_takberguna,takberguna,takberguna_) karena pandangannya kini tak lebih hanyalah kabut hitam putih yang kabur—bak sekuensi dari film bisu yang pitanya kusut.

"Mati kau…!"

Xerxes Break merasa pedangnya ditepis keras—bunyi besi yang jatuh membentur lantai terdengar. Ia mundur secepat yang ia bisa; punggungnya membentur tembok dengan horor yang menyesapi perutnya.

"Hm, matamu indah, Tuan Pelayan…" si perampok itu bergumam setengah berbisik—dan sang pemuda berambut perak itu dapat merasakan hembusan napas berbau tembakau yang mengenai lehernya.

Xerxes Break menahan napas.

"…bagaimana kalau, kuambil?" terdengar suara tawa pelan yang mengerikan, dan—

.

.

Xerxes Break menutup matanya dengan cepat—tangannya gemetar dalam kepanikan, ketika mendadak jari-jemari lentik milik sang perampok membuka paksa kelopak matanya; merogoh masuk, dan—

.

Sesuatu yang ditarik paksa keluar; Xerxes Break dapat merasakan gelenyar nyeri hebat yang membungkus mata kirinya, tangannya gemetaran dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa kebas…

(_Setelah itu, semuanya gelap_.)

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bangun…"

_Bayangan rumah Sinclair yang berantakan, serta lantai yang berlumuran darah di dekat kakinya mengelilingi sang pemuda berambut perak_.

"Bangunlah, kumohon…"

_Suara pedang yang berdenting terjatuh, serta langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar_.

"Bangun, ayolah…"

_Hembusan napas yang mengenai lehernya, dan udara yang berbau rokok_.

"Bangun, Xerxes…"

_Jari-jemari lentik yang membuka paksa kelopak matanya, disusul dengan gelenyar nyeri yang hebat—_

"Bangun, Xerxes Break!" sepasang tangan yang dingin mengguncang tubuhnya—dan sang pelayan terlonjak kaget, napasnya terengah-engah dengan waspada; ketika dirasakannya sekelumit jari-jari hangat yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Menjauh..." ia menegakkan badannya dengan panik; tangannya menggapai-gapai dengan gerakan tak terkontrol. "Menjauh dariku…!"

_SRAK._

Ia merasakan tangannya beradu dengan tangan seseorang—sebelum kemudian, terdengar suara kursi yang ditarik mundur.

"Xerxes, kau sudah sadar!" terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya lembut. "Syukurlah…"

Break menahan napas. "Reim…?"

"Iya, ini aku," sang pemuda berkacamata duduk lagi di kursi untuk pembesuk tadi, "kau mengagetkanku, Xerxes."

Break menghela napas lega. "Ah, maaf Reim—" ia terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana… bagaimana keadaan keluarga Sinclair?"

Reim terdiam sejenak. "Mereka… mereka baik-baik saja. Polisi datang tepat ketika kau pingsan—"

"…syukurlah," seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Break. Reim menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tapi, anak terakhir keluarga itu…." si pemuda berkacamata membetulkan kerah kemejanya dengan canggung, "ia terluka parah. Sekarang ia masih di ruang ICU…"

"Eh?!" kepanikan menjalari Break dengan cepat. "Tapi…tapi—ia masih hidup kan?"

Reim mengangguk—tapi tentu saja sang pasien tak dapat melihatnya. "Ya. Luka-lukanya masih dapat diselamatkan," jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Break menghela napas lega.

Reim terdiam sejenak, memandangi temannya itu; yang kini tengah terbaring setengah duduk di ranjang, lengan dan kakinya dibebat dengan perban dan jarum infus menusuk nadi di pergelangan tangannya. _Tapi itu masih belum apa-apa…_

Reim menaikkan pandangannya, menatap wajah sahabatnya itu; yang sebelah matanya ditutupi dengan kapas—lalu dilapisi lagi dengan perban. Ia dapat menduga seperti apa lubang menganga yang ada disitu…

"Xerxes?" ia menyentuh punggung tangan temannya itu perlahan. Break menoleh sedikit.

"Kenapa, Reim…?"

Reim terdiam sejenak—sebuah senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya yang pucat karena khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Tak apa," ia memaksakan nada suaranya untuk tetap terdengar tenang.

Ia menyentuh punggung tangan sahabatnya perlahan; merasakan kalau kulitnya terasa dingin. _Xerxes Break mungkin memang kehilangan banyak darah sebelumnya._

"Ah ya, Reim…" gumam Break serak. Reim menaikkan alis.

"Ada apa, Xerxes?"

Sang pasien tersenyum tipis—sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku… ingin makan kue," katanya perlahan. Reim terkejut.

"Tapi… tapi kau kan baru saja sadar, Xerxes! Minumlah dulu," Reim beranjak untuk mengambil air yang ada di meja dekat situ—namun Break menggeleng.

"Tidak usah," ia mengulurkan tangannya; menarik lengan baju temannya itu perlahan. "Tolong ambilkan aku… kue."

Reim menghela napas pendek, memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mengambil sepotong cupcake lembut yang ada di meja dekat situ. Setelah dirinya duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi, ia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan—menyodorkan kue itu pada sang pasien yang menunggu.

_Tapi Xerxes Break tak menyentuh tangannya_.

Sebagai gantinya; pemuda berambut perak itu menggapai-gapai ke udara kosong—seakan mencari sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Enam detik kemudian; barulah tangannya beradu dengan tangan Reim, dan ia langsung meraih kue itu.

Reim tercekat.

"Xerxes…?"

Break mendongakkan kepalanya, mengunyah kue itu perlahan seraya menatap sahabatnya. "Ada apa, Reim?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan—lalu menggerak-gerakkannya di depan wajah Break selama beberapa detik. Ia mengawasi dengan napas tertahan.

_Break tidak merespon_.

Reim terpaku—rasa sesak yang dingin perlahan menyelinap di dadanya. '_Xerxes, kau… kau…_'

Break memandang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi heran, namun mata itu; matanya yang tersisa, yang tak ditutupi perban—Reim dapat melihat kalau mata sahabatnya itu tak menatap ke arah manapun.

"Ada apa, Reim?" kali ini Break memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya bertanya-tanya.

Reim terdiam sejenak—merasakan matanya perlahan menghangat. Ia menghela napas panjang dengan susah payah; dan mencopot kaca matanya yang terasa berembun.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng perlahan. "Tak apa, Xerxes," katanya lagi, sembari memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya—namun tentu saja Break tak dapat melihatnya.

Reim memejamkan matanya sejenak—tangannya terasa gemetaran. Sejurus kemudian, ia membukanya lagi—memasang kembali kacamatanya yang kini telah dibersihkan, dan menatap Break yang kini tengah memakan kuenya dengan tenang.

Reim menghela napas panjang tanpa suara. Dadanya terasa sesak—dan matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa sadar.

.

_Xerxes Break kini telah buta sepenuhnya._

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung.**_

.

**notes ii**: fanfiksi ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah lagu, _Eternal Fireworks_ yang aslinya dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku (tapi aku lebih suka versi covernya sih, hehe /dor). terjemahan dari lirik lagu itu silakan cari sendiri, ya. ^^

untuk kak sacchi, semoga suka sama ceritanya yaaa. ^^ maap kalau belum terlalu greget (?) karena ini baru prolog, hehe. :D

.

(_jakarta, 26/06/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


	2. Chapter 2: venus di ujung jemari

**Chapter 2**

.

.

* * *

Break terbangun keesokan paginya dengan kepala yang terasa pusing, pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—dan mendadak, sekelumit rasa nyeri yang hebat menggelenyar di mata kirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan, meraba perban yang menutupi kelopak mata kirinya dengan jari-jari yang terasa dingin, bulu matanya bersentuhan dengan perban itu ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya.

ia berguling sedikit ke samping—mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang halus mengenai tangan kanannya. Ia meraba-raba sekali lagi, dan mengetahui kalau benda itu adalah rambut. _Pasti Reim tertidur dengan kepala di ranjangnya_.

"Oh, Xerxes? Kau sudah bangun?" temannya itu rupanya menyadari kepalanya yang bersentuhan dengan sesuatu, dan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Selamat pagi."

Break mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk—mungkin wajah Reim. _Sepertinya pipinya_.

"Pagi, Reim," balasnya setengah mengantuk. "Kukira kau sudah pulang…"

Reim menggeleng, meskipun ia tahu Break takkan mengetahuinya. "Tidak. Aku harus berjaga disini. Maaf, ternyata aku ketiduran…" katanya perlahan, nadanya terdengar sedikit canggung.

Break menggerakkan jarinya menuruni permukaan empuk tersebut—dan berhenti di sesuatu yang baginya mungkin adalah dagu Reim. "Tak usah repot-re—" ia merasa dadanya sesak, "uhuk!"

_Sesuatu yang basah mengaliri sudut bibirnya._

"Xerxes!" Reim terpaku, sebelum kemudian segera tersadar lagi dan memanggil perawat yang berjaga di luar. Lima menit kemudian, perawat datang; segelas air putih hangat yang sudah dicampur dengan asam mefenamat berada di nampan yang ada di tangannya.

"Tuan Break?" sang perawat berambut cokelat panjang itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, lalu meminumkan air ke pasien yang tampak setengah _shock_ itu. di sampingnya, Reim terpaku; mulutnya membisikkan seuntai doa dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat pada sahabatnya.

Di lain sisi, Break—yang tangannya mencengkeram seprai erat-erat, rasa sesak yang kering membungkus dadanya, menelan air yang diberikan perawat itu dengan susah payah. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari infus menggapai-gapai perlahan—entah meraih apa, dan jari-jarinya bertemu dengan seragam putih yang dikenakan perawat berambut cokelat itu.

"Eh…?" ia mengira itu adalah baju Reim pada mulanya, namun buru-buru menarik tangannya lagi begitu menyadari kalau yang saat ini meminumkan air kepadanya adalah seorang perawat.

"Uhm, maaf," ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, rona merah menjalari pipinya yang pucat. Si perawat menaruh gelas yang airnya kini sudah habis ke meja, dan menepuk pundak pria itu perlahan.

"Tak apa, Tuan Break," katanya lembut, dan sang pasien merasa baru kali ini ada wanita yang berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya. Tanpa sadar; ia mencengkeram seprai di genggamannya lebih erat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" Break merasakan adanya jari-jari hangat yang meraba dahinya, dan terdiam sejenak. "Apakah mata Anda masih nyeri, Tuan Break?"

Si pasien menggeleng. "Tidak," bisiknya serak. Ia merasa aneh pada kebohongan yang meluncur begitu lancar dari mulutnya, namun memutuskan untuk tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," sang perawat menghembuskan napas lega. Ia menyentuh pundak Break sekali lagi, dan si pasien berjengit sejenak pada sentuhan itu; jari-jarinya membeku.

"Aku akan kesini sejam lagi untuk mengganti perbannya," katanya pada Break yang terpaku di ranjangnya—sebelum kemudian tersenyum pada Reim, dan berlalu.

.

Xerxes Break menghela napas dengan susah payah, pundaknya terasa hangat meski jari-jarinya gemetaran.

* * *

Break menyentuh bubur yang ada di mangkuk di tangannya dengan sendok, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya perlahan, tak juga menyuap satupun ke dalam mulutnya.

Reim, yang baru saja menghabiskan rotinya, merasa jengah pada pemandangan itu.

"Makan sarapanmu, Xerxes," ia menyentuh punggung tangan sahabatnya itu dengan jarinya, dan Break menoleh perlahan.

"Aku tak suka bubur…" gumamnya sembari mengernyitkan kening. "Aku mau kue~"

Reim menaikkan alis pada tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak, Xerxes," tukasnya jengah. Break menyeringai lebar.

"Kue," bisiknya perlahan. "A… ambilkan aku kue, Reim," ia menyentuh tangan pemuda itu perlahan. Reim menghela napas panjang.

"Sini, mangkuknya," ia meraih bubur itu dari tangan Break, yang menyerahkannya dengan gembira. Reim menyendok sedikit, lalu mengetuk punggung tangan Break dengan jarinya.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Eeeh?" seringai riang di wajah Break langsung hilang, berganti dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kau mau menyuapiku?"

"Menurutmu?" Reim berjengit kesal. "Buka mulutmu, atau kau perlu aku untuk membukanya?"

Break buru-buru menggeleng, mengetahui bahwa Reim bisa menjadi benar-benar galak jika ia mau. "Oh, oke," ia menurut, membuka mulutnya perlahan—meski dalam hati ia berdoa agar tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu.

Reim menyuapkan bubur hangat itu ke mulut sahabatnya perlahan, dan menunggu ia menelannya. Ia sendiri tak menyangka kalau Break akan menurut semudah itu.

Break menelan bubur itu perlahan; rasa hangat yang samar mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering. Bahkan menelan pun terasa menyakitkan baginya.

"Reim," sang pasien menyentuh punggung tangan sahabatnya perlahan, matanya tak menatap ke arah manapun. "Bisa tolong ambilkan aku…air?"

Reim mengangguk, lalu mengisi gelas yang ada di nampan dengan air hangat dari dispenser di luar. Tiga menit kemudian, ia kembali.

"Terima kasih~" Break mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gelas itu—namun jari-jarinya hanya menyentuh udara kosong; dan Reim mengawasi hal itu dengan setitik keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Xerxes…?" bisik Reim cemas. "Biarkan aku meminumkannya untukmu," gumamnya khawatir, melihat jari-jari sang pasien yang menggapai-gapai tak tentu arah, dan bersentuhan dengan alas gelas itu sedetik kemudian.

Break mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku bisa minum sendiri," tukasnya singkat. Reim menghela napas panjang, dan menyentuh punggung tangan sahabatnya itu perlahan.

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala, oke?" katanya bersungguh-sungguh. Break terdiam pada nada tajam yang digunakan sahabatnya itu.

.

Akhirnya, ia membiarkan Reim meminumkan air kepadanya—_pipinya memerah tanpa sadar_; entah pada rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, atau karena matanya yang hanya bisa melihat titik-titik hitam dan putih.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, perawat datang. Reim memperhatikan perawat berambut cokelat itu, yang sepertinya kelihatan puas begitu melihat mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis isinya di nakas.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Break," sapa perawat itu ramah. Break menolehkan wajahnya, namun matanya tak menatap ke arah manapun.

"Pagi," bisiknya serak. Ia dapat merasakan kalau perawat itu sepertinya tengah tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Nah, waktunya mengganti perbanmu," kata perawat itu riang, dan Break berjengit sedikit pada nada yang digunakannya. Eh. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini.

Break menunggu dalam diam ketika ia merasakan tangan perawat itu menyentuh dahinya, dan menyingkirkan tirai perak yang menutupi sebelah matanya perlahan. Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia merasakan perbannya melonggar, sebelum akhirnya dibuka.

Sang perawat mengusapkan sesuatu yang terasa lembut sekaligus dingin di mata kirinya, dan terdiam sejenak untuk menikmati sensasi itu. Nyerinya berangsur-angsur hilang, dan Break menebak kalau mungkin itu adalah kapas yang dibasahi cairan anestesi.

Dua menit kemudian, sesuatu yang kering mengenai matanya, dan kelembaban yang terasa disana berangsur-angsur lenyap. Break merasakan sesuatu seperti kapas basah yang ditekan lembut hingga menutupi kelopak matanya, dan sejenak kemudian—perban barunya dipasangkan.

"Selesai," perawat itu mengikatkan simpul rapi di belakang kepalanya, dan tersenyum puas. Break meraba-raba mata kirinya perlahan, jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kain linen kering yang terasa lembut.

"Terima… kasih," bisiknya serak, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan perawat itu. jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan tangan lembut yang terasa dingin; dan ia menggenggam tangan sang perawat perlahan.

Ia bisa merasakan kalau perawat itu tengah tersenyum padanya saat ini.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Break," beberapa saat kemudian, genggaman di tangannya terasa mengendur, dan perawat itu berlalu—setelah sebelumnya menitipkan beberapa tablet aspirin pada Reim, kalau-kalau sang pasien membutuhkannya.

.

Namun Break terlalu terpaku untuk sekadar menyadari rasa nyeri yang merambat perlahan di luka-lukanya, dadanya terasa hangat sekaligus sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

"Siapa nama perawat itu, Reim?" tanya Break pada sahabatnya yang tengah membaca buku, setengah jam setelah kepergian perawat tadi.

"Oh?" Reim menandai bukunya, dan menatap sahabatnya. "Shelly. Shelly Rainsworth…" ia memberitahu. Break terdiam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Reim tersenyum. "Iya. Keluarganya bersahabat dengan keluargaku," katanya sembari mengetuk punggung tangan Break dengan jarinya perlahan. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Xerxes?"

Break terdiam. _Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa_.

"Tidak…" ia menggeleng perlahan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit. "Bukan apa-apa, Reim. Aku hanya penasaran."

.

Ia menghela napas perlahan, jari-jarinya menelusuri udara kosong yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung.**_


End file.
